draconfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Rehabilitated
Rehabilitated For quite a while (days, months, years...you don’t really remember how long), you were locked up in an asylum for the insane with only your restless thoughts as your companion. The treatments you went through were terrible, but they were ultimately for your own good—at least that’s what your doctors said. Over the course of time, however, you discovered that they were more or less right all along. Your perception of what is real slowly became more stable, and the voices in your head eventually faded into the background. You were lucky to be discharged from the asylum with your sanity intact, but sometimes you can’t help but think that the voices might still lurk in the darkest recesses of your mind, waiting for the most inopportune moment to re-emerge. Skill Proficiencies Intimidation, Medicine Tool Proficiencies One type of artisan’s tools, one type of gaming set, herbalism kit Equipment A set of common clothes, calligrapher’s supplies, fifteen pieces of bound parchment, ten doses of herbs to control depression, a belt pouch containing 15 gp. Customization Dementia: There’s always a reason why the people you thought you knew and loved left you to your torment. Determine a mental condition you once suffered from (your DM might help out), or choose from the table below. 1: Addiction 2: Apathy 3: Melancholy 4: Multiple personalities 5: Murderous aggression 6: Paranoia 7: Severe Hallucinations 8: Severe phobia Feature Group Therapy: You are part of a group of up to ten people who also have gone through the agony of dementia as you have, and you all try your best to lend each other support during potential periods of relapse. You know the identities of these people, where they live, and what medications they take to stabilize themselves. Most likely, they know the same about you as well. Suggested Characteristics Rehabilitated characters have a haggard look to themselves which other people might find unnerving, no matter how much they try your best to blend in and go along with everybody else. After all, having to return back to the “real” world is part of the recovery process they have to go through. They also often keep themselves busy with “normal” routines, often to the point of obsession. Personality Trait 1: I stay away from anything that may bring out my “bad side.” 2: I ask a question—any question—just to break long and awkward silences. 3: I try to see the good in the smallest things. 4: When I meet new people, I often repeat their names again and again so I could remember them. 5: I keep calm, breathe and count to ten when I have the urge to hit someone. 6: I like to create artwork a lot; my doctor says it helps me to express my emotions more clearly. 7: I’m not expressive, though I feel the need to explain to people how I feel instead. 8: Some people say I talk to myself too much, but I think it’s a good way to relieve stress. Ideal 1: Mental Health. Balanced mind, balanced body, balanced soul. (Neutral) 2: Peace of Mind. To be healed is to be able to help others heal as well. (Good) 3: Reintegration. A stable mind is a functioning mind. (Lawful) 4: Individuality. My thoughts are my own, and no one else’s. (Chaotic) 5: Strict Procedure. Only I know what’s best for those who still suffer. (Evil) 6: Normality. I just want to live like before. (Any) Bond 1: I have to tell the world about the writings I scribbled on my cell wall. 2: I should prove to the family of the person I murdered that I’m no longer insane. 3: There are others who still suffer just as I did. I need to help them. 4: I know that the voices were real! I have to find out why they wanted to talk to me! 5: I’ll make sure my doctor goes through the same kind of “therapy” he put me through. 6: I need help. The woman with the white hat is haunting me in my dreams again. Flaw 1: I don’t want to tell other people that I suffer quick yet painful episodes of mental relapse when I think I’m alone. 2: My friends and family don’t want anything to do with me anymore. 3: I have people in authority monitoring me and my actions all day and every day. 4: I am compelled to tidy up clutter which I see, and I am oblivious to whatever else is happening around me. 5: When people ask me how I’m doing, I instinctively lash out at them. 6: I slowly think of the consequences of each action that I do, because I feel that might lose my mind again if I just “wing it.” Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=15&catid=1#ixzz3eyhveNcA